halofandomcom-20200222-history
List of Starships
This is a complete List of Starships of the Halo universe. Human Starships Carriers Supercarriers The UNSC Supercarrier is a heavy warship classification within the UNSC Fleet. Only a few were constructed. This warship classification is likely to be on the same level as the Marathon-class Cruiser or higher in terms of overall power. The Phoenix-class Cruiser-Carrier is a warship classification within the UNSC fleet. Carriers The UNSC Carrier is a classification of warship within the UNSC fleet. Cruisers s The Marathon-class Cruiser is a classification of UNSC warship. These starships were the replacement for the ageing Halcyon-class Cruiser. This class is considered to be the most powerful ship built by humans, boasting of three MAC guns. s The Halcyon-class Cruiser (Pronounced 'hal-see-on') (known as Human Attack Ship class C-II1 by the Covenant) was a UNSC cruiser starship classification designed by Dr. Robert McLees in 2510. Their service lives were short due to a unique hull design that was both costly to construct and maintain, lack of speed, and concerns about their tactical viability. They were subsequently replaced by the Marathon-class cruisers. Experience gained later in the Human-Covenant War demonstrated that the same overengineered hull design was capable of absorbing surprisingly severe punishment. Light Capital Warship Destroyers The UNSC Destroyer is a classification of warship in the UNSC fleet. Although this classification is only seven meters longer than a UNSC Frigate, they are almost double the mass, due to the two meters of Titanium A armor battle plate covering the ship. Unlike most ships in the fleet, Destroyers carry no single-ship fighters. Dr. Catherine Halsey once stated that Destroyers are essentially the same as Frigates except for this added armor. Frigates The UNSC Frigate is a common starship classification amongst the UNSC fleet. Although it is significantly weaker in armor and armament compared to its larger cousin, the UNSC Destroyer, the frigate is smaller (thus more maneuverable), and cheaper to produce, allowing greater numbers to be fielded against the Covenant. ''Mako''-class Corvettes The Mako-class Corvette was a starship classification in the United Nations Space Command fleet. Several of such corvettes were at the rebel asteroid base over Eridanus Secundus, used by the rebels as part of their improvised fleet. These corvettes, according to Cortana, were some of the fastest UNSC warships. Freighters s The Parabola-class Freighter is a United Nations Space Command starship classification used in the early 26th century as a field engineering and support craft. However, by 2525 many of these freighters were independent and used for commercial and civilian use. s The Laden-class Freighter was a human-designed freighter classification. Two freighters of this class were used by the Eridanus Rebels as part of their improvised fleet. Stealth Vessels Prowlers The UNSC Prowler is a starship classification within the United Nations Space Command. As stealth vessels, they were used exclusively by the Office of Naval Intelligence. s The Chiroptera-class Stealth Vessel was a classification of small starship used by ONI. Chiroptera-class Prowlers were used by the UNSC in the early 2500s, but in 2512, all vessels of this class were decommissioned and sold for scrap. They are notable for having the smallest operational Slipspace engines ever produced. Stealth Cruisers The Stealth Cruiser was a starship in the UNSC fleet. Stealth Cruisers are the largest prowler-type vessels built, the length of a UNSC Destroyer. Only one has ever been known to exist, as Stealth Cruisers are not practical due to the large amount of Stealth Ablative Coating that must be maintained in order to keep them invisible from radar. [[C709 Longsword-class Starfighter|C709 Longsword-class Interceptor]]s The C709 Longsword-class Starfighter is the main UNSC space fighter-bomber. Support Ships The Calypso-class Exfiltration Craft is a United Nations Space Command starship classification. It appears that Black Cats rendered these ships obsolete. s Black Cat-class Subprowlers are a classification of small exfiltration ships within the UNSC Fleet. Designated as "sub-prowlers," they have extremely limited capabilities and are used mostly as exfiltration craft to escape combat situations with stealth and ease. The ships have limited Slipspace capacitors. Black Cats are routinely used on high-risk ops, so that UNSC Special Forces can retreat quickly and easily. Each subprowler can hold approximately 38 SPARTAN-IIIs. Dropships ''Albatross''-class Dropships The Albatross is a very large dropship capable of transporting significantly more cargo than the Pelican. Three sides of the ventral cargo tray open to allow quick entry or egress. An Albatross can be seen up close on the Halo 3 Multiplayer map called Sand Trap next to one of the bases, as well as on the Halo 2 Multiplayer map called Relic. [[D77H-TCI Pelican|D77-TC Pelican-class Dropship]]s The D77H-TCI Pelican is an extremely versatile craft used primarily for transportation of personnel and equipment by the UNSC. It is the UNSC's primary tactical support aerocraft, fulfilling the role of tactical transport and gunship since, at least, 2525. The Pelican's crew compartments can be sealed and the craft made suitable for limited space flight. Bumblebees The Bumblebee is a standard escape pod for the UNSC. It is 10.5 meters long, making it longer than a Scorpion. It can hold up to nine people (Pilot + 8 passengers) and it has enough supplies to last a week before it runs out of food and clean air. Covenant Starships Flagship The Covenant Flagship is the ship that commands operations in a Fleet. It can be any ship apparently as there has been no specific class of "Flagship" listed. Carriers Covenant Supercarrier The Covenant Supercarrier, also known as the Covenant Fleet Carrier, is a carrier classification in the Covenant starfleet. They are hypothesized to be the most powerful starships in the Covenant armada. Multiple supercarriers of the Second Fleet of Homogenous Clarity defended the massive space station of High Charity and one was the flagship of the Combined Fleet of Righteous Purpose. Covenant Carrier The Covenant Carrier is a heavy warship classification in the Covenant fleet. It is armed with Pulse Laser turrets. However, its primary role in combat is to dispatch starfighters and other smaller ships, and it boasts thirty-six Seraph fighters, three capital medium dropships, and thirty-six dropships. It has been hypothesized that since the Covenant Carrier is longer than the Covenant Cruiser and much more uncommon, it is a more powerful warship overall. Covenant Assault Carrier The Assault Carrier is a heavy warship classification within the Covenant Fleet. The Assault Carrier easily dwarfs even the mighty UNSC Marathon-class Cruiser, as seen in this comparison of ships. The Covenant Assault Carriers are massive Covenant spacecraft capable of massive destruction. They are armed with energy beam projectors and their gravity lifts can also be used as a planetary siege weapon. Two of these craft, one commanded by the High Prophet of Regret, attacked Earth in October of 2552. They are larger than CCS-class Battlecruisers, with three primary bulbous sections as opposed to the single one atop a CCS-class battlecruiser. [[Covenant CAR-class|Covenant CAR-class]] The Covenant CAR-class is a type of ship mentioned in Transmissions a type of promotion for the then new game, Halo: Combat Evolved. The transmissions are directly linked to the Cortana Letters and like the Cortana Letters aren't really considered Canon unless specifically mentioned in later Halo Canon works. Cruisers Covenant Supercruiser The Covenant Supercruiser is a classification of Covenant battleship that is one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful, capital ships in the Covenant armada. Its keel length is over three times that of the UNSC Marathon-class heavy cruiser - over 3.5 kilometers. Covenant Cruiser The Covenant Cruiser is a classification of a heavy-tonnage Covenant starship. The Covenant Cruiser, however, should not be confused with the Covenant CCS-class Battlecruiser. The cruiser is larger than the Covenant Light Cruiser but is smaller than the Covenant Carrier. They are armed with five plasma turrets, laterally-mounted pulse lasers, but lack a compliment of supplementary Seraph-class starfighters. s The CCS-class Battlecruiser is a heavy warship classification in the Covenant fleet. This classification of heavy warships are long, vaguely organic-shaped spacecraft. They are armed with covenant pulse lasers and plasma turrets of unknown number. This style of ship seems to be the default or main battleship in the Covenant armada. Covenant Light Cruiser The Covenant light cruiser is a capital starship in the Covenant fleet. Several light cruisers were used over the planet of Reach during the occupation action. [[Covenant CPV-class|Covenant CPV-class]] The Covenant CPV-class is a type of ship mentioned in Transmissions a type of promotion for the then new game, Halo: Combat Evolved. The transmissions are directly linked to the Cortana Letters and like the Cortana Letters aren't really considered Canon unless specifically mentioned in later Halo Canon works. s The Reverence-class Cruiser is Covenant warship classification - a powerful warship. This classification is relatively long: 3 kilometers long, twice that of the considerably armored and armed Covenant Destroyer. This cruiser classification fielded a large compliment of soldiers and was also used as a flagship for small taskforces. Covenant Battleship The Covenant Battleship was a heavy warship classification in the Covenant fleet, classified as a cruiser. This warship was two kilometers long, had five bulbous sections, and bristled with a dozen energy projectors - enough weapons to decimate any UNSC fleet from long range. It was larger than most Covenant warships, even surpassing the keel length of the CCS-class battlecruiser, but itself was dwarfed by the Covenant Flagship and the Covenant Assault Carrier. It is believed to be extremely heavily armed for its size, as it possessed a dozen projectors at two kilometers whereas the Covenant Supercruiser had five projectors, but was longer than 3.5 kilometers. Light Capital Warship Covenant Destroyer The Covenant Destroyer is a warship classification in the Covenant Starfleet. It is 1500 meters long, nearly the length of a CCS-class Battlecruiser, and half the size of the majestic Reverence-class Cruiser. This class of starship is extremely well-armed, boasting multiple pulse laser turrets, plasma torpedo launcher(s), and Seraph-class starfighters. This dangerous warship classification has the distinctive three bulbous sections of heavier Covenant warships, mirroring the lethality of its larger cousins. Covenant Frigate The Covenant Frigate is a medium-tonnage warship, seeming to be the smallest and most common warship classification among the Covenant's space fleets. These starships are equipped with multiple pulse lasers, three or more, and at least one Plasma Torpedo launcher on a somewhat lateral surface. They appear at most Covenant-UNSC engagements. They are larger then a UNSC Frigate, but smaller than other UNSC ships. They have an overall bulbous shape http://img130.imageshack.us/img130/7088/covenantfrigateov0.jpg Support Starships Covenant Stealth Corvette The Covenant Stealth Corvette was an unarmed starship in the Covenant fleet. This starship was an intelligence-gathering starship, with stealth systems that made it appear to waver in and out of space and also complex fire-control jamming systems that could disrupt UNSC Archer missile targeting computers. These electronic countermeasures ensured its survival against enemy warships while it gathered required intelligence. These corvettes also had an extensive sensor suite to gather such information. Agricultural Support Ship Agricultural Support Ships are a type of support vessel used by the Covenant and attached to their wandering fleets. These vessels are much smaller than a Covenant CCS-class Battle Cruiser or carrier, and are not designed for combat. Rather, they are designed to specifically provide fresh foodstuffs for Covenant soldiers. They contain large hunting preserves holding many types of animals to be killed and fed to the Elites and Prophets within the fleet, as well as plants, but it is unclear if these plants are eaten; humans do not know much about the diet of most Covenant creatures. They are crewed primarily by Engineers and Grunts. They are commanded by a single Prophet Legate. ''Seraph''-class Starfighters The Seraph-class starfighter is the Covenant Starfleet's main starfighter, and are hypothesized to be the Covenant's counterpart to the UNSC C709 Longsword starfighter. They are teardrop and piscine in form. They are stored in Covenant capital ships when they are not in battle or escorting a ship. Seraphs are far more maneuverable than human ships, and usually attack in groups of around ten. They sometimes harass enemy ships and perform hit-and-run strafing attacks on enemy ships. They are also equipped with energy shields, but these are only a fraction as strong as those of larger ships and are easily dispersed by concentrated point defense. Dropships Spirit The Spirit, otherwise known as the DX-class Dropship, is a Covenant troop dropship in Halo: Combat Evolved. They are angular, tuning fork shaped craft with personnel bays along the exterior of each "prong". They were used by the Covenant up until they were replaced by Phantom dropships around the time of The First Battle of Earth. They are used to transport Elites, Jackals, and Grunts. Phantom The Covenant Phantom is a much more formidable dropship than the previous integrations. It boasts several plasma gun turrets, and can literally drop its occupants to the ground with a miniature gravity lift without having to fully land . It also ferries vehicles such as the Wraith, Spectre and Ghost to their intended dropzones. The Phantom is a Covenant Dropship, far sturdier and more heavily armed than the Spirit dropship. Covenant Boarding Craft When a UNSC ship is under siege by the Covenant Fleet, rather than simply destroy it, Covenant forces may attempt to board the ship and search for vital information or capture valuable individuals on the crew. In such a situation the Boarding Craft is used. They simply use the windows or the empty escape pod docking rings to board the vessel. The Boarding Craft are reusable, and able to leave the UNSC ship and return to a nearby cruiser should the need to retreat occur. Spacestations Unyielding Hierophant The Unyielding Hierophant was a Covenant command-and-control centre and refit-battle station that was capable of supporting a fleet of over 500 capital ships. It was capable of slipspace jumps and was over 10 kilometers in circumference. This type of vessel possesses at least two fusion reactor cores for power. High Charity High Charity is the Covenant's mobile planetoid station and capital city, known as the Holy City of the Covenant or the Prophet's Holy City.